This present disclosure relates to drainage devices, specifically ones that are used to manage snow melt and other common drippings that fall off of a vehicle. In the winter months, snow, slush, ice, and mud commonly build up in the wheel wells and underneath a vehicle. When the vehicle is then parked inside, it is common for some or all of that buildup to drip from the vehicle. These drippings leave puddles that can then become a slipping hazard. Further, some garage floors are not properly slanted towards the door or a drain, causing the drippings to pool or migrate towards interior walls or shared foundation walls. Other drainage devices on the market attempt to solve this problem, commonly by damming off the area the vehicle is parked on. These devices create another problem: how to deal with the pooled water, slush, and dirt mix. Some require pumping while others require an external drain hose. Some devices provide no means to be drained and expect that normal evaporation will take care of the mess. Others provide a natural drain, but all drippings remain in the garage, constructively leaving the problem unsolved. An improved garage draining device is necessary.